


Wszystkie odcienie błękitu

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, miniatury
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilka miniaturek. Całkowity fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rogers wszedł do swojego pogrążonego w ciemności i ciszy mieszkania. Rzucił tarczę obok miękkiej kanapy, siadając na fotelu. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, zamykając niebieskie oczy. Poszukiwanie Zimowego Żołnierza nie przynosiło żadnych skutków. Bucky ciągle był krok przed nimi, wymykał się gdy tylko znajdowali się blisko niego. Cały czas zmieniał miejsce swojego pobytu. Jakby...jakby też czegoś szukał. Takie wrażenie odnosił Kapitan. Znał w końcu swojego przyjaciela, a to ciągle był on tylko w nieco innej postaci.   
-Łatwo cię podejść.- usłyszał znajomy głos gdzieś niedaleko. Otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał w ciemność. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł postać opartą o ścianę. Odruchowo sięgnął po tarczę, dotykając ją opuszkami palców. Wiedział jak niestabilny jest jego przyjaciel. Lepiej było zachować ostrożność.  
-Szukałem cię.- odpowiedział jedynie, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od mężczyzny. James zbliżył się do niego, po drodze zapalając światło. Ubrany w czarny strój, w pełni uzbrojony wyglądał jak zabójca, którym przecież był. Jednak Steve widział w jego oczach coś znajomego, coś co bardziej utożsamiał z Buckym niż Zimowym Żołnierzem.  
-Wiem.-stwierdził, stając tuż przed nim. Rogers podniósł się z kanapy, patrząc ciągle w jego oczy. Widział w nich tyle wątpliwości i zagubienia. Barnes wyciągnął w jego stronę metalową rękę, obejmując go w pasie. Blondyn pozwolił mu na to, zaraz wtulając się w najlepszego przyjaciela jakiego kiedykolwiek miał.  
-Pamiętam cię, Steve. Pamiętam wszystko.-Bucky szepnął mu do ucha, nie mając zamiaru go puszczać. Już nigdy nie chciał ponownie tracić swojego Stevena, tego który nadal był dla niego najważniejszy. Zrozumienie przyszło wraz z pamięcią. Nie był w stanie dokończyć misji, której celem było zlikwidowanie Kapitana. Rozumiał już czemu.  
-Przepraszam, Bucky. Przepraszam. Powinienem był cię złapać.- w niebieskich oczach błysnęły łzy. Gdyby tylko go złapał, James nie przeszedłby tego całego piekła w laboratorium Hydry.  
-To nie była twoja wina. Wszystko teraz się ułoży.-Barnes mocniej go objął w pasie, tuląc do siebie jak wtedy gdy byli dziećmi. Wszystko musiało już być dobrze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie betowane. Pre-war.

Śnieg pokrył ulice, ukrywając ich szarość pod swoją niewinną bielą, ludzie unikali wychodzenia z ciepłych domów. Wszyscy oprócz bruneta, który biegł jak najszybciej mógł, omijając większe zaspy śniegu. Zima była zdecydowanie jego porą roku. Tylko zimą czuł się tak dobrze, nawet gdy pojawiały się mrozy. Stanął wreszcie zdyszany na znajomej werandzie. Przychodził tu w końcu od dawna, by wyciągnąć z domu blondyna, który czasem chyba celowo unikał innych ludzi. Właściwie nie rozumiał czemu drobny Steve zamiast uciekać zawsze zostawał, choćby następnego dnia miał nie wstawać z łóżka przez obite żebra. Bucky starał się go bronić, ale nie było to zawsze możliwe. Chociażby dlatego, że niekiedy musiał dłużej zostawać w szkole za bójki na terenie placówki edukacyjnej, a siedząc po lekcjach nie mógł chronić przyjaciela. Drzwi otworzyła matka Stevena, uśmiechając się życzliwie do bruneta. Lubiła go, nie tylko dlatego że był jedynym przyjacielem jej syna ale także z tego powodu, iż nie dało się nie lubić kogoś tak pełnego pozytywnej energii.   
-Dzień dobry, pani Rogers. Jest Steve?- odwzajemnił uśmiech, zaraz otrzepując śnieg z ciemnych włosów. Nie miał czasu na szukanie nakrycia głowy, w końcu spadły pierwsze płatki śniegu który był na tyle mokry by móc z niego lepić śnieżki i bałwany.   
-Jest w swoim pokoju.- kobieta wpuściła go do środka, zamykając drzwi. James nie potrzebował jej pomocy by trafić do pokoju blondyna. Wpadł do środka jak zimowa burza, zdejmując z siebie beżowy płaszcz, który słabo chronił przed zimnem.   
-Nie mów, że jesteś chory.- powiedział, patrząc na ukrytego prawie całego pod kołdrą przyjaciela. Chłopak nie potrafił kłamać i Bucky dobrze o tym wiedział, dlatego nie zdziwiło go gdy pokręcił głową. Nie wyglądał na chorego, raczej...na obolałego i pełnego niechęci zapewne do siebie. To znaczyło tylko jedno.  
-Co znowu? I kto?-zapytał, kładąc dłoń na ukrytym pod kołdrą ramieniu Rogersa. Marzył o tym by zabić wszystkich, którzy chcieli mu zagrozić, tych którzy z taką...radością znęcali się nad chłopakiem.   
-Nieważne. Już w porządku.- blondyn usiadł na materacu, zdejmując z siebie okrycie. W tym momencie James pragnął nie tylko zabić tamtych sukinsynów ale wcześniej ich torturować na miliony wymyślnych sposobów. Widział fioletowe siniaki na obojczykach chłopaka, na jego rękach i policzku zaczęły już przybierać ciemniejsze kolory. Mógł się założyć, że pod ubraniami Steve ukrywa więcej takich śladów.   
-Nie jest w porządku, Stevie! Nie mogą tak cię traktować. Powiedz kto to był, a wyrwę mu nogi a potem po prostu urwę łeb. -prychnął, mając dosyć tych wszystkich "to w porządku", "nic się nie stało" czy "jest już dobrze". Zależało mu na przyjacielu, wiedział że jest zbyt dumny ns ucieczkę ale...ale mógł nie ryzykować. Tylko o to zawsze prosił go James. By odpuścił bójkę, gdy jest przegrana.  
-To był Thomas, co?- zapytał gdy chłopak nadal uparcie milczał. Kiwnięcie głowy mu wystarczyło. Teraz miał jednak co innego do roboty niż zajmowanie się jakimś sukinsynem. Potem go znajdzie i z nim porozmawia. Objął blondyna lekko, uważając by nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Pozwolił mu na odzyskanie spokoju. Widział, że Steve był na skraju i pamiętał jak bardzo nienawidził pokazywać komukolwiek swej słabości. W ciszy przerywanej jedynie tłumionym szlochem, głaskał drobniejszego przyjaciela po włosach by pomóc mu się uspokoić.  
-Przepraszam.- szepnął Rogers. Zwykle dotrzymywał słowa, nie zawodził. Nie umiał jednak dostosować się do prośby Barnesa by unikać bójek.   
-Nie przepraszaj mnie. Obiecuję, że następnym razem nie pozwolę by zrobili ci krzywdę.- wypuścił go z objęć by zdjąć ciężkie, zimowe buty. Już po chwili wszedł pod kołdrę i przytulił go do siebie delikatnie.  
-Ochronię cię, Steve.- obiecał mu szeptem. Tulił go i głaskał tak długo, aż przyjaciel uspokoił się i zasnął, trzymając mocno w zaciśniętej bladej dłoni koszulę Barnesa, zupełnie jakby Steve się obawiał że Bucky mu ucieknie. Nie istniała taka możliwość. James kochał go. Wszystko co się składało na tego chłopaka; jego dumę większą niż ciało, jego odwagę, honor, altruizm. Zakochał się w niebieskich oczach, które często błyszczały od powstrzymywanych łez. Jedyne czego pragnął to ochronić go przed złem tego świata. Sprawić by był szczęśliwy.   
-Kocham cię, Steve.- szepnął, obserwując go. Tylko w takich momentach mógł sobie pozwolić na podobne wyznania. Gdyby Rogers się dowiedział o jego uczuciach zapewne by go znienawidził. Byli przyjaciółmi i tyle musiało wystarczyć Jamesowi. Może pewnego dnia mu powie o tych niedorzecznych uczuciach. Na razie nie chciał niszczyć ich przyjaźni.


End file.
